sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sherman Howard
Sherman Howard (born Howard Lee Sherman on June 11, 1949 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American actor. Theatre Howard began his career at the American Conservatory Theater in San Francisco in 1971. While a member of ACT's repertory company, he appeared in the roles of Glendenning in David Storey's The Contractor, The Archangel Gabriel in Nagle Jackson's The Mystery Cycle, James in Harold Pinter's The Collection, and Gratiano in The Merchant of Venice, along with roles in both Antony and Cleopatra and Caesar and Cleopatra. He appeared as Archie in Tom Stoppard's Jumpers in the premier season of Chicago's Northlight Theatre Company. While a member of the resident company at the Actors Theatre of Louisville for three seasons during the mid-70s, he played the role of Lucius in Jon Jory's Andronicus: A Space Musical, and had roles in The Runner Stumbles, The Front Page, The Resistible Rise of Arturo Ui, and the European tour of Marsha Norman's Getting Out. His off-Broadway credits include Shel Silverstein's The Crate and The Lady or the Tiger Show as well as Sam Shepard's Geography of a Horse Dreamer at the Ensemble Studio Theatre, along with I'm Not Rappaport at the Roundabout Theatre Company. He appeared in Titus Andronicus and Tell Out My Soul at The Public Theater, as well as in Lillian Hellman's Another Part of the Forest at the Pecadillo Theatre. He most recently appeared in the title role of "Bauer" by Lauren Gunderson at 59 E 59th St in New York City. His further regional credits include Prospero in The Tempest, King Henry in The Lion in Winter, Spooner in No Man's Land, and Lopakhin in The Cherry Orchard at the Shakespeare Theatre of New Jersey (STNJ), where he has also appeared in the title roles of both Bertolt Brecht's Life of Galileo and Luigi Pirandello's Henry IV (Enrico IV). He also appeared as Scrooge in the STNJ's production of A Christmas Carol. He played the role of Benedick in Much Ado About Nothing, opposite his wife, Donna Bullock, as Beatrice. He played the title roles in both Hamlet and Macbeth at the Kentucky Shakespeare Festival and the North Carolina Shakespeare Festival, respectively. He appeared in the title role of Sheridan at the La Jolla Playhouse. He appeared in The Price at the Pittsburgh Public Theater and in Nine Armenians at the Intiman Theater in Seattle. His Broadway credits include Bengal Tiger at the Baghdad Zoo, All My Sons, Inherit the Wind, and Gore Vidal's The Best Man. He recently concluded a run at the Old Globe Theatre in San Diego as The Player in Tom Stoppard's Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead and, more recently still, appeared in "The Second Mrs. Wilson" at George Street Playhouse under the direction of Gordon Edelstein. After making his living as a professional actor in theater, film, and television for over four decades, Mr. Howard has savored the chance to merge his theatrical skills with his personal passion for concert hall music. In the 2013/14 season he performed with the Philadelphia Orchestra in Rachmaninoff's "The Bells" conducted by Vladimir Jurowski. He also appeared in the role of Prospero in the New Jersey Symphony Orchestra's unique presentation of Jean Sibelius' The Tempest Suite conducted by Jacque Lacombe. But his legacy performance will always be as Bub… the heroic (though flesh-eating) lead zombie in George A. Romero's Day of the Dead. To animation fans he is also remembered as the voice of Blight from Batman Beyond. Howard was also notable as the voice of the main antagonist Kor from the 2003 PlayStation 2 game Jak II . Film *"The Hudson Tribes" - 2016 *''On the Pool Patio with Ilya Salkind'' (documentary) - 2011 *''You Belong to Me'' - 2007 *''Debating Robert Lee'' - 2004 *''Eulogy'' - 2004 *''The Man from Elysian Fields'' - 2001 *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' - 2000 *''Dante's View'' - 1998 *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' - 1998 *''The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story'' - 1998 *''Retroactive'' - 1997 *''The Hit List'' - 1993 *''Ricochet'' - 1991 *''Dark Angel'' - 1990 *''Casualties of War'' - 1989 *''Lethal Weapon 2'' - 1989 *''K-9'' - 1989 *''Three Fugitives'' - 1989 *''The House on Carroll Street'' - 1988 *''Day of the Dead'' - 1985 *''Grace Quigley'' - 1984 Television *"Madam Secretary" - 2015 *''Person of Interest'' – 2011 *''Homeland'' – 2011 *''Law & Order'' (2 episodes) – 2008, 1999 *''Malcolm in the Middle'' – 2004 *''Las Vegas'' – 2003 *''Cold Case'' – 2003 *''The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai'' – 2003 *''Charmed'' – 2002 *''Invader Zim'' – 2001 *''Star Trek: Voyager'' – 2001 *''Batman Beyond'' (6 episodes) – 1999 *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' (13 episodes) – 1999 *''Batman Beyond: The Movie'' – 1999 *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' – 1998 *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' – 1998 *''Superman'' (3 episodes) – 1998 *''Michael Hayes'' – 1997 *''Jumanji'' (6 episodes) – 1996-97 *''Men in Black: The Series'' – 1997 *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' – 1997 *''ER'' – 1997 *''Malcolm & Eddie'' – 1997 *''Life with Roger'' – 1997 *''Nash Bridges'' – 1997 *''Pacific Blue'' – 1997 *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (2 episodes) – 1997, 1995 *''Renegade'' – 1996 *''The Jeff Foxworthy Show'' – 1996 *''The Burning Zone'' – 1996 *''Home Improvement'' – 1996 *''Mad About You'' (2 episodes) – 1996 *''The Client'' – 1996 *''Fortune Hunter'' – 1995 *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' – 1995 *''Problem Child 3: Junior in Love'' – 1995 *''Sliders'' – 1995 *''Op Center'' (TV movie) – 1995 *''seaQuest 2032'' – 1994 *''The Stand'' (miniseries) – 1994 *''Diagnosis: Murder'' – 1994 *''Good Advice'' – 1993 *''Seinfeld'' – 1993 *''Raven'' – 1993 *''Space Rangers'' – 1993 *''Major Dad'' – 1992 *''Melrose Place'' (2 episodes) – 1992 *''Rachel Gunn, R.N.'' – 1992 *''The Adventures of Superboy'' (17 episodes) – 1989-91 *''Good & Evil'' (6 episodes) – 1991 *''Quantum Leap'' – 1991 *''The Young Riders'' – 1990 *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' ("Captain Endar", Suddenly Human) – 1990 *''Parker Lewis Can't Lose'' (pilot) – 1990 *''ALF (TV series)'' – 1990 *''Baywatch'' – 1989 *''Freddy's Nightmares'' – 1989 *''L.A. Law'' – 1989 *''Miami Vice'' (2 episodes) – 1989 *''Unsub'' – 1989 *''Nightingales (U.S. TV series)'' – 1989 *''Dallas'' (5 episodes) – 1988 *''Necessity'' (TV movie) – 1988 *''Max Headroom (TV series)'' (3 episodes) – 1987 *''Ryan's Hope'' (recurring) – 1986-87 *''One Life to Live'' (recurring) 1987-88 *''Tales from the Darkside'' – 1986 *''The Eagle and the Bear'' (pilot) – 1985 *''Celebrity'' (miniseries) – 1984 *''General Hospital'' (recurring) – 1973-74 Personal life Howard has been married to actress Donna Bullock since May 1988. They have one child, Hannah Sherman. External links *Sherman Howard at the Internet Movie Database Category:1949 births Category:Male actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors